Phantom of the Iacon Training Camp
by GoldCrown Prime
Summary: every day more rookies are leaving due to the legend of the phantom who is actually a lonely mech who has been rejected by society for his grotesque appearence. Au. Megatron x Bumblebee. ADOPTED FROM The Lone Sunflowers' 'phantom of the training camp'. Chapter one is hers but I revised some of it.
1. The Child, Revised

**A/N: This story was adopted from The lone Sunflowers' (she used to be Black Star Shooter) 'Phantom of The training Camp'. I REVISED THIS CHAPTER if you wish to read the original chapter for this story then you can go find the original story on her account. Any chapter after this one completely belongs to me. I only revised this chapter. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors. I am working on my other stories right now so I do not know when I will update this. Please feel free to leave constructive or nice reviews because they inspire me to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for all of the O.C.'s in this chapter!**

**Phantom of the Iacon training Camp**

**Ch1: The Child: Revised**

_**666 vorns ago…**_

_It was dark, and cold, outside as the energon rain pattered, in an intricate fashion, onto the metallic ground and on the chrome roof of the Iacon training facility where young Iacon mechs go to train for the war against the gladiator city of Kaon._

_As the tiny drops of blue energon fall from the heavens, a mysterious figure, in a black cloak, limps lazily towards the training facility while clinging onto a petite object that the strange figure holds in its damaged arms. The small object has been swaddled in a cloth that cannot be considered even that of a mere rag._

_After a few minutes pass the figure makes it to the main entrance of the training facility. But, before the mysterious Cybertronian could knock on the door, it collapsed on the front steps. And as the strange figure fell to the ground, it purposely maneuvered its body around so that it could land on its back without bringing harm to the small bundled in its broken upper limbs that let out an audio splitting scream once it felt the strange figures' frame come in contact with the wet ground._

_The sound that this 'object' was making, grabbed the attention of someone inside the building. And a couple of seconds later, a blue mech came to the door and spotted the origin of the monstrous noise._

"_Uhh, what's this?" The mech states as he gazes down at a wet, offlined femme and a sparkling that could make the angels in heaven cry at the sight of his hideous face plates."Ratchet! I think the incineration home and orphanage got the wrong address! Come here and clean this up!" The blue mech screams into the main building of the training facility._

_In less than a minute a young red mech joins the ignorant blue one in the door way. And once this mech views what lies before him on the steps, his optics grow wide and his jaw drops. "Senti-Sentinal tha-that's a-"_

"_Slag it Ratchet! I know what they are! One's a corpse and the other is a hideous little freak show, now do what I told you and get rid of both of them before they both start to smell up the place." Sentinel minor commands, then he walks back into the building, leaving Ratchet to pick up the corpse and the grotesque sparkling._

XXX~XXX

_Ratchet had walked all the way down to the end of the street where the incineration home is located and dropped the body off. And after that he strolled down to the orphanage with the mutated sparkling cuddle up into his young arms. _

_Ratchet couldn't help but feel pity for the poor hideously ugly creature as he came to a stop in front of the orphanage. 'Surly if I leave him here everyone will pick on him.' Ratchet thinks to himself as he looks down at the recharging sparkling that is cradled in his arms. 'But then again, if I take him anywhere he most surly will be called a freak because that is how people are. That's how society is. Everyone is afraid of things that are different from themselves.' The young red mech takes his cerulean optical sensors off of the slumbering child for a moment in order to gaze up at the rotten orphanage. 'I can't leave him here. But then again, I can't take him back to Sentinel Minor.' The Iacon field medic furrows his optical ridges as he starts to think of ways to keep the child. Then he remembers. 'There are forgotten catacombs below the Iacon training camp. Our Iconian ancestors' once used them to hide from invading cities. There should be all sorts of rooms down there for me to hide this little one in without Sentinel ever knowing that he is there. Plus, I highly doubt that the ignorant aft knows that the catacombs exist, let alone, anyone else being aware of their existence.'_

XXX~XXX

_**666 vorns later...**_

Bumblebee. This is the name of a certain yellow bot that is now signing up for the Iacon training camp at this very second.

"And the creators' signature goes here." Sentinel Prime informs Bee's creator as all three of them sit at a metal desk with papers in front of each of them. The room appears to be an interrogation room, considering the fact that it is dimly lit and there is only one huge horizontal black tinted window off to Bee's right. Bumblebees' optics dart to the papers that his Alpha creator is signing at the moment and sighs; letting his optics drift back down to the grey floor in despair.

You see, the reason for Bees' depression involves to three things. One of the reasons he is depressed is because of his Mother's recent passing. Another reason is because his Father is just getting rid of Bee by bringing him here to the Iacon training camp for young teen-bots. And finally the last reason why he is in such a melancholy state is because everyone expects him to be as fierce a warrior as his Mother.

I mean, don't get Bee wrong he loved his Mother as much in life as he does in her death. But everyone expects so much out of him already. Mechs and Femmes are always nodding their helms in respect at him because they know that his Mother was the great warrior Sunblazer, so they automatically believe that Bee is as skilled as she was in life. But if they only knew the truth like his past classmates had.

Bee was always picked on for being weak in grade school, and he still gets made fun of for being a bit off. Most male younglings wanted to play in the mud whereas Bee would rather play dress up with the femmes. When it came time for gym class, Bee was the only mech who couldn't climb to the top of the rope or run a mile for that matter. He was always tripping over things and breaking whatever was in front of him. He couldn't properly fight back when someone would take his little energon goodie that he had so looked forward to eating during lunch. And he was always getting in trouble with his educator for picking at the tips of his digits in class because they were dirty.

Yes, Bee was positively nothing like his Mother. But no one ever listens to him.

"And that is it Starwing Prime. You're kid is now a part of the Iacon training program for teen-bots." Sentinel Prime states as the three mechs stand up from their chairs and he and Bees' creator shake servos. "Follow me Bumbler and I'll show you your quarters." Sentinel explains as he walks out of the room with Bee trailing behind him. Bee cringes as he realizes that Sentinel had called him 'Bumbler'…what a horrible nickname.

XXX~XXX

A few minutes pass before Sentinel comes to a stop in front of a big silver door and opens it for him and Bee to walk in. "And this is where you will be staying Bumbler."

Bee looks around the room and cringes a bit. The floor has rust on it in some spots. The berth covers are a revolting shade of green, speaking of berths, only one of them appears to be neatly made while all the other berths look as if wild animals recharge in them. The walls are an ugly shade of tan and appear to have holes in them where the little cyber rats have nibbled homes for themselves.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, Bee finds himself being hugged to death by a jolly green giant that had been sitting down on one of the three messy berths with two other mechs and one femme.

"Alright, well I'm going to leave you five to get acquainted with one another." Sentinel states, slamming the door shuts as he leaves the old room.

"Ple-please le-let me go." Bee gasps as the big green mech continues to squeeze him to death.

"Oh sorry, my bad" The green mech says as he releases Bees' small frame. Bees' intakes feel relief shortly after he is released.

"You will half to excuse him, he can't control himself like us normal bots can." Another green mech remarks as he gets off the berth with the other two and walks over to Bee. "My designation is Wasp. This is Ironhide, the fat aft is Bulkhead, and this blue femme is-"

"Andromeda Storm" the femme finishes with a tender smile on her tarnished face plates. "But you don't have to always say the 'Storm' part. That's just my last name." The femme explains with a nervous laugh, her blue optics then dart to the floor in embarrassment.

"So…are you four going to be my roommates?" Bee asks in a confused tone as he eyes the scarred femme.

"Tift, no not all four of us; they won't let opposite genders share a room if your intelligent enough to comprehend my meaning." Wasp explains in a sarcastic manner as he crosses his arms. "Your berth is over there in the corner…_away _from mine." Wasp adds, putting more emphasis than he should on the word 'away'. But Bee pays no attention to Wasps' impertinence as he walks over to his filthy berth and places a suitcase filled with memories of his Mother under the berth.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Bee asks curiously once he sits down on the lumpy berth.

Wasp and Ironhide exchange a mischievous expression. "We go hunting for the phantom." Wasp states in a casual fashion.

Bee raises an optical ridge then he crosses his yellow arms over his chassis. "I don't believe in stuff as childish as phantoms."

"Oh But this one is real." Wasp says in a low voice.

"Yeah real" Ironhide adds, nodding his helm in agreement.

"They say that he is the son of Unicron himself. And that he lives in secret tunnels that lie just below the camp. And when nighttime comes around he roams the corridors looking for someone to join him in the depths of hell." After Wasp is finished telling the story to the young yellow bot, Bee feels a little transmission fluid leek. "But hey, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. They say that the phantom only goes after yellow teen-bots with blue optics and slime frames." Wasp explains with a sinister smirk on his face plates. "Come on Ironhide we're going to be late for dinner." And with that Wasp and Ironhide left the room.

Bulkhead and Andromeda give the trembling Bumblebee worried expressions. "Wasp is an afthole. He's just trying to scare you. The phantom is just a little ghost story that everyone has made up because there isn't that much to do around here and mechs get bored." Andromeda explains, walking over to the terrified Bee and sitting down next to him on his berth. "I don't believe that you ever gave us your name…" Andromeda states, trying to drag Bee's central processing unit away from the ghost story, and succeeding at doing so.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Bumblebee."

XXX~XXX

"_Oh well that's a nice name. Come on you can sit with us at dinner Bee." _The mech, hiding beneath the floor of Bees' quarters, heard the femme say. Bee, Bulkhead, and Andromeda were unaware that they, were not only being eavesdropped on, but they were also being watched through one of the vents that is in the floor next to Bumblebees' berth. They also were unaware that below them was the lair of the so called 'phantom' that haunts the corridors of the training facility at night.

The phantom had always despised the mechs that resided in the room above his lair. Out of all the mechs over the past six hundred and sixty six vorns that have resided in that exact room above his lair, these were the most annoying ones. He hated how they gossiped about other mechs and femmes as if they were better than everyone else. And the way they treated that large green mech was unbearable. But then again, every time that big one moved his stabilizing servos the phantom had to repair his lairs' roofing. He also couldn't stand that femme that they constantly invited over. Why can he not stand her? Because to him she appears '_artificial'_.

You might ask why the phantom can't just move into the cave next to his since he is the only living being down there. Well, the cave in which he has always resided in is in deeded that, the cave he has_ always_ resided in. And him being there first he feels as if he is not obligated to pack up all of his little trinkets and move into the cave next door. If anything those young airhelms upstairs should pack up and leave.

But today the phantom had heard a voice that he had never heard before. It was soothing to him like no other voice had ever been. It was calm, peaceful and it screamed youth with its tender whispers. And it struck a chord in his black spark that emitted a ray of light that was so brilliantly bright that it lit up his whole entire spark. You might say that it is beyond the point of ignorance to claim that you have fallen in love with someone just by listening to the sound of their voice. But then again, isn't the best kind of love where you do not love someone because of sexual attraction, you love them because of something as simple as that of a verbalizing voice? Most people of any species would disagree and say that it is idiotic. But in that one second that Bumblebee had first spoken the Phantom did melt away into a pool of nothing except for the pure essence that is the emotion of love.

"Bumblebee is more than nice, its harmonic bliss to my audios." The phantom whispers as he gazes up at the young teen-bot from the vent in the floor. "I wonder what he sounds like when he sings..."


	2. Grotesque Spark

**A/N: This chapter and any chapter after chapter one belongs to me. I own the OCs. Please leave constructive or nice reviews at the end. They inspre me to write. Thank you to thegrimbee, Transformerslover4eva, and Guest for reviewing!**

**Warning: This story is going to start containing some very disturbing content so if you are easily disturbed then you probably shouldn't read it.**

**The Phantom of the Iacon training camp**

**Ch2: Grotesque Spark**

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Andromeda traveled down several long corridors before they came to a stop in front of two large red double doors. "Here is where we eat." Andromeda nervously states as she pushes the massive double doors open.

As the trio enters the dining room, Bees' optics grow wide in awe at the sight of the gigantic gold chandelier that hangs three stories above everyone's helms. He notices that a picture of the notorious Cybertronian painting _'Primus Vs Unicron'_ has been painted onto the ceiling and that there are beautiful golden statues of nude femmes lining the walls. "Wow, this is where we eat?" Bee asks, taking his blue optics off of the statues so that he may observe the rest of his surroundings.

The dining hall is bigger than the high councils meeting room. Its walls are a deep shade of red that dramatically clash with the pearl white carpet that has blue energon stains tainting it from where mech's, and femme's, have accidently spilt their energon. Long caramel brown tables are everywhere in the large room except for one spot which is filled with millions of red theatre chairs that are all facing a huge black stage with red and gold curtains.

"Yeah this is the dining room. _They _added a theatre in here so that when _they_ put on opera's we will be able to have a good meal and show at the same time." Bulkhead explains as the trio get in line to retrieve an energon cube. "Although the shows are usually slaging terrible because Wasp can't sing; and he always gets the lead."

"You put on Opera's?" Bee asks, raising an optical ridge in confusion. "I thought this was a place where young teen-bots came to train so that they could be warriors when they got older?"

"It is" the blue femme answers as they move up in the line. "But Primus knows how much Sentinel loves to hear Wasp try to sing." Andromeda finishes as the group grabs their energon cubes and sit at one of the long horizontal tables.

"Well that is a mean thing to do to Wasp." Bee comments then takes a sip from his cube.

Bulkhead and Andromeda exchange knowing glances. "Actually…Sentinel really does believe that Wasp has a beautiful singing voice…and, as crazy as it might sound, Wasp also believes it. And Wasp enjoys rubbing his _Primus-given-talent_ into everyone's face plates after he is done performing." the blue femme explains.

Bee furrows his optical ridges. "Well why aren't there auditions for the lead?"

"Well they do have auditions. But it's rigged to where Wasp always ends up with the starring role." The green mech adds as he stares down at his already empty cube. Bulkhead looks over to Andromeda who has a mischievous smirk on her face plates. "Sorry Bulk, I couldn't help it."

"Okay so back on topic." Bee orders "How is it rigged?"

"As Bulkhead and I said before, Sentinel loves the sound of that freaks Unicron spawned voice." After Andromeda says this a little bit of mirth seems to mysteriously radiate from the floor vent that is next to Bees' chair.

Bee stares down at the vent. "Did you two hear that?" He asks

"Hear what?" Bulkhead questions with a dull expression on his plump face plates.

"Someone from beneath that vent in the floor that is right next to my chair."

XXX~XXX

"_I did not hear anything. Did you Andy?" _

He hides in the shadows, away from the light coming out of the vent, with his disfigured servo over his mouth. He didn't mean for such a little laugh to escape from his vocalizer. But it had, and with it the tiny sound of happiness had caught the attention of his young love. _"Damn that femme for saying something humorous." _The phantom mentally states in an enraged fashion.

After a couple of minutes pass, the trio reverts back to their previous topic of conversation and the phantom returns to his location directly beneath the vent, eavesdropping on every word they vocalize.

"_Why do you care if Wasp always gets the lead?" _the obese green mech asks in his usual dull tone of voice.

"I know I care." The phantom mumbles under his intakes "I almost died one time when I listened to that tone-deaf idiot sing."

"_It's nothing…I just…well I…"_

"_You weren't thinking about auditioning…were you?"_ the blue female asks

"So what if he was thinking about doing so. I bet he would be perfect. I could even teach him a few things if I were to some how get him alone without him freaking out over my appearance. And if I could get that green bug out of his way then he would surely get the part." The phantom whispers as he continues to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"_Well when I was a little sparklet my mother would let me audition for my school musicals and I would always get the lead and…"_

"_And what? Andy and I have already told you that, no matter how many times anyone auditions, Wasp always gets the part because Sentinel has a crush on him."_

"_I know but I just wanted to audition for the fun of it…I don't always have to 'shine'."_

"Do not fret my dear, for you shall have more than just one opportunity to 'shine'." And with that the phantom left the vent and started to run down one of the long tunnels that connect the underground caves to one another.

XXX~XXX

**Two minutes later...**

"If you ask me I think that new roommate of ours is more than just a loser, he's glitched in the helm." Wasp states as him and Ironhide throw their energon cubes away and exit the dining hall.

"Yea, glitched in the helm" Ironhide repeats as they both start to walk down one of the never ending corridors.

"So Ironhide, my simple minded companion, who do you believe will win the starring role at tonight's auditions?" Wasp asks, holding himself up with a superior atmosphere as he rounds a corner in the hallway, Ironhide _supposedly _trailing behind him.

Wasp becomes annoyed when Ironhide does not immediately answer him. So he turns around to face the slow minded bot. Now don't get me wrong, Wasp did find that Ironhide was right behind him…lying on the floor with no helm upon his broad shoulder blades, his energon, along with his other bodily fluids, pouring out from the hole in between his shoulders and staining the carpet with its lifeless essence.

Wasp's optics grow wide in horror as he takes a couple of steps back from his deceased friends bloody carcass. He opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out as his helm is sliced off by an unseen mech bearing the scythe of death himself.

XXX~XXX

**Five minutes later…**

"Look Bee, if you really do want to audition, then the auditions will be held later on tonight in here." Andromeda informs the yellow bot as they all three get up to throw their energon cubes away.

Bee crosses his arms over his yellow chassis. "I think I will." He states

Just as the trio was about to exit the dining room, a femme came bursting through the big double doors. "Murder! Wasp and Ironhide they've been beheaded!" The deranged femme yells before she collapses to the floor. After this unexpected announcement, every one in the dining hall bursts into an uproar of panic.

Bee can feel his spark start to flutter at a rapid speed. _"Oh dear Primus, those were mine and Bulkheads' roommates! What if the guy that killed them comes after Bulkhead and I next?"_

"_QUIET!" _Screams an old red mech who is standing on one of the tables in the middle of the room, every one in the room grows silent as they turn their attention to this elderly mech. "Now that is better." The mech says, placing his servos on his hips. "Now I want you all to know that everything is under control. The authorities have been notified of what has happened and they are on their way to investigate. Sentinel wants all of you to know that he is not to be bothered for the time being due to certain…problems he is having with the news. Meanwhile, as the authorities handle this, I want you all to be aware that the north wing is now blocked off for anyone who is not an authority figure and that to nights' auditions have been put on hold until tomorrow night…that is if Sentinel still isn't balling his optics out." The old mech mumbles the last part of his sentence. "Right now you all should return to your dormitories and stay there. Anyone caught outside of their room will be labeled as a suspect in the investigation."

"That's it?" Bee asks in puzzlement. "He's not going to tell us anything else except to go to our rooms?"

"Well what else did you expect him to say to us?" Bulkhead remarks, as every one begins to exit the mess hall.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem like he's that concerned about what just happened. I mean, they were _murdered_ by someone in this facility. Wouldn't he want us to all stay in the dining room since the Murderer is somewhere in this facility wondering the corridors? And plus, we were Wasp and ironhide's roommates, shouldn't he be pulling us off to the side to talk to us or have security amp'd up around our quarters?"

"I'm sorry, what was that little buddy?" Bulkhead questions as he tries to catch up with Andromeda.

Bee slumps his shoulders. "Never mind"

XXX~XXX

**Seven hours later, in the dining hall...**

Ratchet sits in the first row of chairs that face the stage. It is dark, and almost barren, in the room, the only light coming from the candelabras that are located on both sides of the wide stage.

"Can I ask you why you did such a thing to those two mechs?" Ratchet asks out loud to some unseen mech that hides in the shadows.

"I have my reasons." The unseen mech replies in a voice that is just loud enough for Ratchet to hear.

"Yeah well what were those reasons?" The old mech asks, leaning over in his seat and staring at the floor with his servos in between his knee caps.

"For one I didn't like the way he sang. And his friend didn't deserve life because of how unbelievably low his intelligence quotient was."

"Uh-huh and what were the other reasons for your actions?"

"What makes you think that I had any other reason for ridding the universe of those imbeciles?" The unseen mech questions with an 'edge' in his voice.

"Well, when you started you sentence you said 'for one' indicating that there must be more than just one silly little reason."

A long silence passes as Ratchet waits for the unseen mech to speak. "Other mechs deserve a chance to shine in the opera."

"Uhhh…oh boy" Ratchet sighs, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index digit, "And what _other _mechs deserve a chance to shine Megatron?"

"There's this new mech…" Megatron says in a way that sounds as if he is scared to say anything else about this mech to Ratchet.

"What is it with this new mech?" Ratchet asks in a bland manner.

"It's the way he speaks…I just know that he has a spectacular singing voice by the way his verbalizing voice sounds."

Another silence passes until Ratchet finally asks, "Do you already have feelings for this mech?"

"That should be obvious." Megatron grumbles from somewhere in the shadows of the room.

"Who is he?"

"You know that new recruit who was sharing a room with the two mechs I killed, the one that is yellow and is called…Bumblebee?" The phantom cringes after he speaks the name of his new love, knowing that Ratchet is going to lecture him on how Bee will reject his love.

"Bumblebee" Ratchet says in shock. "He is the son of…never mind."

Megatron cocks a brow at Ratchet from his location in the shadows. "Who is he the son of?" Megatron asks with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Just go on Megatron." Ratchet orders as he shakes his helm.

After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, Ratchet finally hears one of the ceiling vents slame shut indicating that he is now the only living being in the dining hall.

"_I should have told him." _Ratchet mentally tells himself as he continues to stare down at the pearl white carpet that seems as black as night when in the dark. _"I should have told him that Bumblebee is the son of his ex-lover Sunblazer. And that before Sunblazer left the camp she took a living piece of Megatron with her. But who am I to break his grotesque spark?"_


End file.
